The Dragon, The Fairies and the Elder Scroll
by lloret09
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or The Elder Scrolls Game all rights goes to each respective owners Synopsis: The man called Dragonborn was betrayed by the empire, whom he had served and sold out to be killed by the Thalmor, ending in a tragic night at the city of Whiterun a midst of the tragic event, he prayed for mercy to spare the life an innocent child, he held in his grasp.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (NEW) November 23, 2014**

The story is not discontinued and still on-going in fact I just finished another chapter though the release will get a delay I really am sorry I just need to rethink some few stuff and correct a bit of grammar.

Anyways, up-vote the story if you like it, leave a review if you want, thank you for reading.

**PROLOUGE**

It was a cold stormy night, thunder and lightning covered the skies. The city of Whiterun is engulfed in flames, building's collapsing, the sturdy Imperial Walls no longer had its strength and soon the jewel city of Skyrim will crumble into ashes.

A midst of this was a man they called Dragonborn or Dovahkiin in the dragon's tongue, he was holding a wounded child, a little girl, barely the age of seven in the corner of a half destroyed house.

"Shor's bone, no!" He pressed his hand on the chest of the child, a warm glowing light envelope the body of the child, it was a healing spell.

"Wake up kid, wake… up…" He shouted as he continued with his healing spell, tears slowly came out his eyes as the life of the child slowly fades away. He had been through countless battles but none like this, he doesn't know what to do, and although he can use a decent level of healing spell it was not enough to heal the gravely wounded child. He was losing hope, there was no priest or a healer insight, not even a healing potion from his inventory and his spell won't last long because he was almost out of magicka.

"Someone help! Anyone? I employ you, please save this child Aedra, Daedra, man or mer I don't care so please Akatosh?, Kynareth?, Dibella?, Mara?, Julianos?, Stendarr?, Zenithar?, Arkay?, Talos? Azura? Please spare this poor child...…" he pleaded.

He kept praying while continued with his healing spell, the child regained her consciousness, weak and drained, she mustered what was left of her strength and uttered. "Hey…" He replied. "Shh… Don't talk kid, reserve your strength" The child smiled as life leaks from her body "You're… the… best… can… you… be my father?" Her hand slips away from his grasps as more tears came out of his eyes covered by the rain "Of course kid, of course…"

He heard a voice. "Use your voice Dovahkiin, shout at time, and command it to obey"

He doesn't who or where the voice is, but he obeyed. "Tiid Klo Ul." As the world around him stands still, two glowing lights, white and blue, appeared before him.

The white light spoke "I am the spirit of time known to you mortals as the Dragon God Akatosh"

The blue light spoke also. "And I am the Goddess known to the imperials as Kynareth, spirit of the wind and sky, known to the nords as Kyne"

He did not hesitate as soon as they finished their introduction he pleaded "Please, I'll d-" He was cut off. Both of the Gods spoke in unison "The life of the child, will soon perish Dovahkiin, if we were to save the child are you prepared for the consequence that will happen. He clenched his right arm as he angrily spoke. "I'll do anything you want, killing, thievery and what not. So just please save her"

The storm had passed on the hold of Whiterun, but the city where the Dovahkiin is, time had stood still, the fires and the crumbling of stones was stand still.

Akatosh spoke. "Very well, follow my instruction, first you need a vial and put your own blood in it" He obediently followed Akatosh's command not knowing why. "Now Dov, I give you my blessing" A surge of light gush out of Akatosh and was absorb by the Dovahkiin. "Shout Dovahkiin aim it at the vial" Akatosh commanded.

"Laas Gein Dov"(_Life One Dragon) _His voice was not a shout, but a whisper, surge of light gushed out of the Dragonborn, and was absorb into the vial.

The vial glowed shining red like the blood moon. "Hff..." He smiled in deep joy as he looks at the child clasped in his arms.

"The flow of time on this place will soon return to that of Nirn, and the child is still close to dying, the vial must be consume immediately, Dragonborn" Akatosh exclaim.

In a few moments the flow of time in the city of Whiterun returned; the droplets of rain, the burning houses and the crumbling of the walls, all in one go they occurred just like what Akatosh had foretold. The Dovahkiin wasted no time and poured the blessed concoction on the child's mouth to drink. "Ugh…" she uttered. A few seconds after, she started convulsing. "Is she going to be fine?" the Dovahkiin asks.

Akatosh spoke "Don't worry Dov, Observe" As the child convulse, her brown hair change to blonde with a bit of black, her brown eyes to blue and tanned skin to white, as soon the convulsing stopped he saw the child's appearance somewhat resembled him. The child sleeps, her small fragile body clasped in his arms.

Kynareth shouted "Behold Dragonborn, the child is save both body and soul" The Dovahkiin clenched his fist and solemnly said. "What did you do to her?" Akatosh answered "We save her just like you asked."

The Dovahkiin solemnly ask both Akatosh and Kynareth "What happened to her?"

Akatosh answered "Your essence and hers are now one of the same."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Your blood, the Dragon's blood, is also a blood that of a divine, it is very potent, it replaces the essence and changes the appearance of the body, mind and even the soul of the one who consumes it, giving a completely new life" Akatosh explained.

Kynareth spoke. "Dragonborn, the child had lost many, her parents, friends and now the very city she calls home, do you think a child as young as this one would have the heart to live on? And you too had lost many betrayed by the crumbling empire you loyally serve. You should rejoice, Dragonborn, from now on, you are not the last, for you are now two, you are a father"

He smiled mildly laughing. "I don't know what I should feel about this"

"Life is full of trials, best not to think too much of what lies ahead of your path, Dragonborn" Kynareth exclaim.

Shining more brightly, the two gods spoke in unison.

"Dragonborn, we fulfilled our end of the bargain, now it's your turn, our champion"

"I am at your service"


	2. Chapter 2

****Author's Note (NEW) November 23, 2014****

The story is not discontinued and still on-going in fact I just finished another chapter though the release will get a delay I really am sorry I just need to rethink some few stuff and correct a bit of grammar.

Anyways, up-vote the story if you like it, leave a review if you want, thank you for reading.

**Author's Note (OLD)**

This is a little chapter to show a little side story on what was transpiring at Fairy Tail, this a chapter a few months away before the Elder Scrolls and Fairy tail characters met each other. Yeah sorry about not putting a note earlier..

P.S I'm not that good at English so please bare with me ;P

**THE WIZARDS AND THE LIZARD?**

It was another blazing afternoon at Rad Dessert, dessert province of Fiore. The sound of fiery explosions echoed throughout the outskirts of Rad Oasis town and everyone in it heard it but dismissed it with no worries. The explosions had been happening for two days straight but only starts in the afternoon. Apparently, two mages were hired by the Rad Zoo to capture an escaped reptile that is only active at the peak hours of the afternoon when the heat was blazing.

"**ROAR OF FIRE DRAGON**" a breath of whirling flame came out of the mouth of Natsu the red haired fire dragon slayer, it was aimed at the elusive reptilian creature he was tasked to capture. The creature is called a Rad salamander, native creature of Rad Dessert it was a majestic rare creature, a crimson colored lizard with claws and talons sharp as razor, scales hard as steel but sleeker than silver and sharp yellow glaring eyes to intimidate it's foe but it's only active at the peak hours of the afternoon to hunt, it hides underground at night and on the morning to sleep. Like some reptiles it somewhat resembles a dragon and like a dragon it breathes fire though not exactly breathe but rather secrete a highly flammable liquid from its mouth that is set ablaze by the heat of the dessert and contrary to popular belief this reptilian creature is a vegetarian that eats the fire cactus native only to the desserts of Fiore. It can only grow up to 2ft tall though its size is small in comparison to a dragon it is considered a class A and 4th strongest in ranking, on the official monster hunters list.

The lizard whips its tail with might, easily repelling Natsu's breath attack making Natsu mad. "**WING SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!**" Natsu continued to attack the lizard but with each attempt the lizard evades his attack by either burrowing in the sand or simply dodges with lightning like speed.

Natsu grew madder and tired with each blow but he shows no sign of giving up on the crimson lizard. "THERE'S NOW WAY IM GONNA LOSE TO A LIZARD LIKE YOU" He angrily shouted. The two foes pause, glaring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Meanwhile, Lucy the blonde blue-eyed celestial mage and Happy the blue winged cat was sitting on a corner where a large stone give's them shade from the heat. Lucy and Happy were covered in sweat, tired and thirsty they spoke in unison whilst breathing heavily "Naaat….suuu… give… up… that….lizard is... too… much**…**"

The lizard began its assault opening its mouth secreting a highly flammable liquid directed at Natsu, it burst into flames causing an explosion hitting Natsu. Smoke and flurry of sand covered the area clouding the lizard's view, when suddenly a fiery fist hits the lizards head making it stagger and stumbling on the ground but the lizard quickly regains it balance. Angrier and more hostile the lizard readied its talons. "Thanks for the meal, you almost got me there but it's my turn now NYAHAHAHAH!" said Natsu triumph. While Natsu was still busy boasting in triumph, the lizard dives in the sand like its water. When the crimson lizard dive out of the sand, Natsu snickered as he turned to his back and attack with all his might for one final blow "**FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST**"

The crimson lizard was still on mid air but Natsu's fiery fist drew closer, it whips its tail with great might causing its body to whirl on mid air and with lightning speed its tail hit Natsu with a tremendous force on the face knocking him unconscious on the ground.

Dumbstruck, Happy and Lucy shouted in unison. "EHHH!?. NATSU LOST TO THE LIZARD?" The lizard slowly turned its glaring eyes at Lucy and Happy, it grabbed Natsu on the back of his clothes using its mouth and slowly, it moves towards them whilst carrying Natsu. The two ran like foxes, throwing dust of sands as the lizard chased them. "WHY THE HELL DID WE HAVE TO TAKE THIS JOB" Lucy shouted with a regretful tone as she grabs a key from her pocket. "GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL, TAURUS!" A cow carrying an axe with a masculine humanoid body was conjured and it spoke commenting on Lucy's body. "SHUT UP AND DO YOUR JOB" cried Lucy. Taurus swings his axed with great might but the lizard threw the unconscious Natsu like a rag doll blocking Taurus sight, preventing him to attack and with lightning speed the lizard moves and attack from the rear using it's mighty tail like a whip.

The impact from the tail was too strong sending Taurus back to the Spirit Realm. The lizard grabbed the poor unconscious Natsu again and then continued to chase the two. Lucy sent her other spirits but they too, was defeated by the lizard and Natsu getting knocked out every time he regains consciousness. "Lucy you're useless" Happy complained. "Like you're one to talk" she angrily replied. The two kept running that they didn't even notice they were already in the town heading towards the zoo. The people whom they pass by looked for a brief moment at the fuss of the wizards and the lizard but dismissed it like it was an everyday commotion. They continued running, not paying attention to their surroundings, but then a sudden stroke of bad luck Lucy trips on a rock and felled to the ground. Lucy lied on the ground like a rag doll, she couldn't move, the shadow of the lizard loomed on her view as she cower in fear she shouted. "Please don't eat me". The lizard gave a surprised look as if it were saying "Huh?" the lizard put the unconscious Natsu on her back. Happy and Lucy were dumbstruck "Huh?" Happy jokingly spoke "It was getting exciting" Lucy got annoyed as she threw a rock aimed on Happy's face. "Come here and help me, you damn cat" They look around and see that they were already in the zoo. Suddenly, the Zookeepers came rushing towards the lizard petting and hugging it. **"**RADSU! You're back, you bad, bad, boy**" **Upon hearing the name of the lizard that chase them Lucy and Happy with a face of dismay muttered "That name explains a lot".

A few hours had passed since Natsu's defeat; he woke up angry and grumpy "WHERE IS THAT DAMN LIZARD? GYAAHHH" Natsu didn't notice but he was already in a train. Lucy spoke. "I guess that thrashing gave you a cure for your motion sickness huh?" Natsu replied "Huh?" he suddenly felt groggy and unable to move. "You spoke too soon Lucy" said by Happy. Lucy mildly laughs as she drinks her ice tea. "Anyway, I'm glad the job was done without incident"

Lucy was so happy because this was one of the jobs that Natsu didn't end up blowing anything and their pay wasn't deducted. With the money she earned from this job she's rent free for 6 months as she was lost in deep thought of a rent free house, she burst into tears of joy.

It was already 3 o'clock on the afternoon when their train arrived at Magnolia. Lucy stretched her arms to feel the cold breeze. "Finally back" Natsu came out of the train still a little pale and groggy. "Hey, shouldn't we be preparing for our training for the Grand Magic Tournament" Happy asked Lucy as they walk along the station. "Well, what are we waiting for? So shall we?" Lucy replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note (NEW) November 23, 2014**

The story is not discontinued and still on-going in fact I just finished another chapter though the release will get a delay I really am sorry I just need to rethink some few stuff and correct a bit of grammar.

Anyways, up-vote the story if you like it, leave a review if you want, thank you for reading.

**Author notes (OLD)**

I apologize for having to update this only this time; I wasn't able to upload anything on the past few days, I kind of forgot. The story will emphasize on the Elder Scrolls V Skyrim and not on Fairy tail because I really intended it to be more journey of the Dragonborn and would be a long while before they arrived at Earthland, Fiore probably a chapter or two.

I'll get to that but I kind of run out of words to describe anime expressions especially those moments when a this guy said something stupid and the other characters react with a raindrop thingy on their head I don't know how to describe that.

**Chronology of the story**

The journey of the following story happened months before the Grand Magic Tournament Arc in fairy tail that arc was really just awesome at least for me though. The following scenarios could be happening at the events on morning, noon or night at Earthland, Fiore.

P.S If my English is bad, I'm sorry I'll try to improve it. English is like my second language. Well, everybody in my country does so there… Thanks for reading.

**Preparations Part I**

**Road to Riften**

Several days had passed since that night at the city of Whiterun, the tall mighty walls though a little crumbled had stood still but none dared to go at Whiterun. They were afraid of the curse of the Dragonborn, though the Companions were the exceptions they have to guard the camp of the refugees but it seems the companions are not the only exception. A woman named Lydia, a housecarl of the Dragonborn, had entered the sewer entrance to Whiterun, something boggles her mind and she needs to confirm it. After going through the maze-like sewer she found herself inside the dungeons of Dragons Reach, it was still intact. Here she saw many rotting corpse of prisoners, guards and even skeevers but she did not pay attention to the stench as she pass by, the main exit is blocked by huge pillars and stone. She turn around to find another way, moving those stone may cause the roof to collapse fortunately she found a cell with a hole connected to the sewers. It wasn't long until she felt a slightly cold breeze coming from a ladder, she climbed and it led her to the barracks near the main gate of Whiterun, it was half destroyed but the roof was still intact. She was too tired after going through a lot just to get inside Whiterun, she did not notice that it was already night, until she got out of the building.

All she saw was burnt houses and crumbled stones, not one life, not even a skeever crawled the streets, she walks aimlessly until she reach the Elder Gleam Tree that by some miraculous means it survived the fires and there, it stood still shining majestically. She heard a hammering sound nearby the tree she followed the sound and it led her at the Jorvaskr the home of the Companions, it stood still unharmed by the fires of that tragic night. She saw a man wearing a helmet with horns protruding from both sides turned upside down, studded leather for his body and waist, and a boots made of iron, working on the fires of the Skyforge. She knew who that was the uneasiness that boggles her mind was gone and supplanted with joy and excitement.

"My thane!" The Dragonborn turned his head and saw a woman wearing steel armor running towards him.

"I'm glad that you're still alive my thane but this is no place for you to be staying the Empire and the Thalmor may send a scout soon and ordered an assault" She solemnly said.

"I know, but I am still in need of preparations and this is the safest place for now" He continued forging.

"Preparations?"

"For my new quest"

"My thane, they will send a battalion again and this time with there will be more magical units"

"All the more reason I should be doing this"

"My thane…"

"And you can stop calling me thane I no longer have that honor, since the empire announced that I am a traitor, an irony though, since they were the one who betrayed me. Leave now, Lydia, so you may live in peace."

Her mind was filled with sadness and rage after hearing what he had said. They had been through many battles and adventures. She saw him do outrageous things, be it better or worse. She clenched her fists and then slapped the Dragonborn so hard that he froze on impact.

"SO WHAT? I AM YOUR SWORD AND YOUR SHIELD. I'LL FOLLOW YOU EVERYWHERE, OBLIVION AND BACK!" she angrily shouted, thumping her right arm on her breast plate.

"HEY! Why are you so mean to Papa?" shouted by a little blonde girl with blue eyes glaring at her.

Lydia eyes widened she was so surprised that she did not know to say. "Papa?"

The little girl ran and hid at the back of the Dragonborn "Papa, who is she?"

He smiled and as he look at the child "My housecarl"

"What is a housecarl?" the little girl curiously asks.

Lydia stood there curiously wanted to ask about the little girl but she knew better not to interrupt at the moment.

He patted her head "Lucia, I'll tell you later, okay? And it's passed your bed time"

"But I don't want to"

"Lucia…"

"Yes… Papa"

He sighed and then turns his gazed on Lydia. "Hey, Lydia could you take her inside Jorvaskr where going to head out tomorrow. And yes, that includes you"

"Eh?"

"I'll tell you the details tomorrow and there's a lot of food inside, eat, and take a bath too you stink like a skeever"

Though she wanted to ask about the child, she was so happy that did she forgot to ask and instead proceed to do what the Dragonborn had asked of her. "As you wish my thane"

It was another sunny cold day, on the road of Whiterun it was a fantastic view the place was surrounded by the grassy tundra and giant snowy mountains of Skyrim, a carriage carrying three people wearing hooded robes was traveling the road heading to Riften they were Lucia, Lydia and the hero they called the Dragonborn.

Lucia was looking at the site of the beautiful tundra, mesmerize at the sight of amazing things she saw like the mammoths and the giants that can be seen in a distance roaming the tundra.

"Papa, look that one is carrying a giant stick"

"Oh my, that is one huge _**stick**_"

"My thane? Why go to Riften" Lydia kindly interrupts.

"Well, I need some alchemy supplies"

"We could've just go to the College at Winterhold"

"That place is crawling with Imperials at the moment and besides the one at Riften is more fresh and better for yielding better potions"

"Isn't Riften under Imperial rule?"

"No, Maven Black-Briar is the one who holds power at Riften and besides the Jarl there is one of Ulfric supporters, I can use my rights as one of her thanes and my connections at the Thieves Guild plus Riften's corrupt system should prove useful too, come Thalmor or the Empire they will have a hard time tracking us there"

"My thane, forgive me, I sometimes forget that you're a thane throughout the nine holds and your deeds had reach even the citizens of Solstheim. Oh and weren't you going to tell me the details about this quest?"

"For now, all I can say is that this a divine mandate"

"On which divine? A fledgling Daedra? Azura or Meridia?" Lydia nervously asks.

"Two of the nine, Akatosh and Kynareth"

"Shor's bones" her eyes widened and the look of contempt filled her face, realizing that this quest was much bigger than the ordinary tomb raiding and fending a bandit raid or killing a dragon.

"Why are you so surprise? You were there when Meridia showed up suddenly lifting me up on air forcing me to be her Champion to kill some necromantic bastard"

"My thane, you've been a champion of many Divines don't they get offended that you serve many"

The Dragonborn snickered "No, they don't so long you use their prized weapons it was enough for them to spread their influence at least that's what Meridia told me"

"Sounds like you're a harlot of the gods, my Thane"

"What's a harlot?" Lucia curiously interrupted.

He mildly smiled as he patted Lucia's head "Oh, it's nothing you should know right now"

"If you say so Papa"

It was already dusk and the snow began to fall heavily they were on the road close to Ivarstead and Lucia slept like a rock while leaning on the shoulder of her father. Lydia was quietly minding the road, it was too quiet, she wanted to ask something to her thane but couldn't. After a few moments of hesitation, she finally mustered all the courage she could get and ask the question she was curious to ask.

"My thane, since when did you had a child, you've never mention her before and who is the mother?" she smiled like it was casual talk.

The Dragonborn gave her a solemn look. "I became a father on that night, found her lying under the Elder Gleam Tree"

"So you adopted her?"

"Yes and a No?"

"What do you mean?" Lydia said in confusion.

"Remember that child begging at the Elder Gleam Tree, the talkative one"

"Yes I do but what does that have to do anything about her?"

"Well, you see that child and this child is the same"

"What?" Lydia raised a brow in her surprised, she doesn't not know what to do and what to say after hearing that reply. "How?" she continued.

"On that night, this child she was directly hit by that cursed magic she was clinging to her last breath when I arrived and saw her lying on the ground, covered in blood and barely breathing, My healing spell wasn't able to heal her completely, the wound was too deep and severe to heal with my level of magic in restoration, I had no potions nor there was anyone on sight to help me, I prayed to the gods when I thought all hope was gone Akatosh and Kynareth appeared before my very eyes demanding for my service in exchange for keeping the child alive. My blood and the blessing of Akatosh saved the child but it seems my blood was too potent that it changed this child's appearance and soul.

"I don't understand, couldn't they just healed the child with their powers" answered Lydia.

"I don't quite understand their motives either, but this I know, her essence and my essence are now the same, she carries my flesh and blood, pride and joy, she… is my daughter. And yes, she too carries the power of a Dragonborn."

Lydia's face was about to raise brow she couldn't comprehend what he was saying she knows a little about the principles of magic from Farengar the Whiterun court wizard because that wizard couldn't keep his mouth shut about the benefits of magic and that Nords should embrace it. She knew what the Dragonborn had been saying was far from the reality of what magic of this Era can make but then again what does she know about the science of magic. Her mind was telling her not to ask anymore but she continued anyway.

"But what about her memory?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, Kynareth took care of that"

"Oh I see, sorry for asking my thane"

"No need to apologize"

Lydia stopped the horses, it seems that they had arrived at Ivarstead the snow was getting thicker it was dangerous for the child to keep traveling they had to spend the night in a tavern. The Dragonborn carried the child still asleep from the long trip as he head toward the tavern.

"My thane, I'll just put the horses on the stables, I'll join you in the tavern later"

He waved his hand gesturing do go on. The fire was just stoked when he entered the tavern the warmth from the fire was lukewarm perfect for relaxing. He saw Roberto the owner, half- asleep at the counter of the tavern, he poke him a little to wake him up.

"Wuu…" Roberto woke up and startled a bit, a fit and masculine man carrying a child wearing a hooded robe appeared in front of his eyes.

"Yes, what do you need?"

"Room for three and some meals"

"Oh I see that will be 40 septims follow me I'll show you to your room"

The room was close to the stoked fire, it was lukewarm and relaxing. He put Lucia, still sleeping like a log on the soft warm bed.

Roberto stood there and said. "It's yours for a day, supper should be ready soon, and breakfast as soon as you woke up. But my apologies for asking a dumb question but there seems to be only two of you"

"My steward should still be outside tending to the horses"

"I see my apologies" Roberto left the room scratching his head while feeling like a fool for asking a stupid question.

The day was sunny, not a single snow dropped from the sky. It was already noon when they left the tavern but it seems they will soon arrive at Riften by nightfall. Lucia was bored counting the trees and the goats they encountered, it was only interesting when some huge brawny men carrying hammers and claymores, marauders to be exact tried to attack and steal from their carriage. She saw her father, the Dragonborn, defeat the thugs with a single shout that sent them flying a few meters on the snow knocking them to sleep like they were rag dolls. She enjoyed what she had seen, but a little girl as young as Lucia should've not enjoy such violence, perhaps it was because of her Nordic blood that lust for glorious battle or perhaps just the effect of having given the Dragon's blood that drives one to have a must to dominate, whatever it was, the Dragonborn worries for his little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note (NEW) November 23, 2014**

The story is not discontinued and still on-going in fact I just finished another chapter though the release will get a delay I really am sorry I just need to rethink some few stuff and correct a bit of grammar.

Anyways, up-vote the story if you like it, leave a review if you want, thank you for reading.

**Preparations Part 2**

**Riften**

The night sky was starry and clear, the moon shine in full, the city of Riften was foggy as ever. Lucia was still asleep at the back of the carriage, Lydia put the horses on the stables while her thane, the Dragonborn paid 300 gold as bribe for the guards to get an entry at Riften. As soon as they got an entry Lydia clenched her fist in annoyance.

"I swear, this place is as corrupt as the Imperial Empire"

"I know that, but this is how it is in Riften" he said with a solemn look while carrying Lucia that was sleeping soundly without care.

"I know that but still" answered Lydia but coming in this city made her anxious, she felt it, a gaze from somewhere but couldn't tell where, there were many but nothing happened it was like getting many needles pierce on your back.

"Our time here will be short we will leave shortly, after I get those alchemy supplies" said the Dragonborn.

"Aye"

As they walk along the foggy streets of Riften, he ordered Lydia to stand on her guard.

"You felt it right?"

"Yes, my thane but who are they?"

"I don't know but they if you judge from the gazes you felt they are probably thieves from the thieves' guild, they will try to steal something from us and I suggest you keep your sword and shield ready"

The coast was clear but none dared to steal; the streets were too quiet even after walking passed the tavern called Bee and the Barb where most of thievery takes place. This made Lydia more anxious but her thane kept a calm posture. After a few turns, they arrived at a fairly large house connected the port of Riften, it was a house bought by the Dragonborn back then when he become a thane of Riften, the house was called Honey Side Manor.

He gave the key to Lydia. "I should get my supplies, cook some food and take care of Lucia. My housecarl here had only been recently dismissed by the Jarl and was assign to another thane you should pulverize any intruder you see inside."

Lydia grimaced "With pleasure, my thane"

She entered the house it has only two floors; the main floor, where kitchen and the bedrooms are kept and a basement, where all the alchemical and enchanting tools are kept. The first thing she noticed was that there wasn't even single cob web inside; it was kept clean and tidy, it seems the previous housecarl takes her duty seriously.

She put Lucia that was still sleeping on the large soft bed, and then stoked the fire at the still, to keep the house warm. She was worn-out after the long ride from Riften she sat at the cooking pot waiting for the she Mammoth's snout to be cooked.

"Why does this meat, had to be sturdy? At this rate it will take 3 hours to be cooked. What a pain…Why did I have to crave for some mammoth's meat" she muttered in annoyance.

She fell asleep for a few minutes; she would have slept for hours if she didn't heard a clinking sound down at the basement. She slowly walks down the stairs, silently sneaking so she won't be seen. There she saw a brutish argonian it was wearing a brown belted tunic, the argonian was unaware of her presence the argonian was busy using the alchemy lab mixing some herbs and the like; extracting its magical essence. With her sword unsheathe she silently crouched towards at the argonian's back.

"Halt Thief" Her shield ready and sword pointed at the foe; she stood there glaring and ready pulverize the scaly bastard in front of her.

"I am no thief" the argonian answered in a rough voice then turned around revealing a brutish saurian features but on Lydia's eyes he looked like a crocodile standing on two-feet but with a shorter snout rather than a long one because of his buffed up body."

"Then why are you here? This place is own by one of the thanes of Riften" her sword at still pointed at the argonian

"I am simply borrowing this alchemy lab that no one ever uses" the argonian grimaced ignoring her and continuing with the mixing of his potions.

"Still this is private property and my thane is right here in Riften, leave now"

"Oh is that so, I am sorry but I cannot I am still in the middle of something here"

"Then you leave me no choice" She flung her sword at the argonian's neck. The sword gleamed when it met the light of the candles attached on the wall. The argonian stopped his mixing, putting his vial on the table.

Without warning, the argonian quickly grabbed her sword with his left arm the sharp steel blades that can easily through flesh were ignored by his tough scaly skin. He turned around with a wolfish grin then unleash a fast brutish punch directed at her stomach this made her stagger like a deer, the punch was strong if it weren't for her armor she would break a rib or two and passed out from that blow. While she staggers, the argonian followed his attack with a kick that sent her flying across the room on a cabinet filled with various vials of potion. Bottles of potions were scattered around her while she lied there struggling from her pain to stand up, the argonian grabbed a dagger from a weapon rack that was pinned on the wall, and slowly he walks towards her.

"I am sorry you leave no choice" He said as he whirled his dagger back and forth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note (NEW) November 23, 2014**

The story is not discontinued and still on-going in fact I just finished another chapter though the release will get a delay I really am sorry I just need to rethink some few stuff and correct a bit of grammar.

Anyways, up-vote the story if you like it, leave a review if you want, thank you for reading.

**Author Notes (OLD)** This is just another side story, basically what was happening at Fairy tail before they clash.

**A Fairy, Fairy tail tale?**

It was a hot afternoon, the streets of Magnolia was buzzing with people. It would have been just a normal hot afternoon if it weren't for the commotion Happy and Lucy were doing. Debris from destroyed building were scattered everywhere and Natsu was lying unconscious on the ground, steam was coming out of his body.

Earlier that day, Happy made Lucy touch a strange stone with an intricate design that he found at some strange ruins but he couldn't remember where. At the touch of the stone. the stone shone a faint blue light and turned Lucy into a frog like bear. Lucy panicked like the frog bear she is.

Natsu and Happy panicked and running here and there searching in every Alchemy shop or Magic Shop they came across but sadly couldn't found a potion or a spell that could dispel the magic. But when all hope was loss they've accidentally found A Certain Magic Shop, it is also the shop name. The shop sells odd's and ends searching through out the large number of magic collections in the A Certain Magic Shop catalog. They've found what they wanted, a particular magic item that dispels magic, all you have to do is hold it to use its power.

A few moments later on a corner of an alley where the frog bear Lucy was hiding after giving the purchase item to Lucy. Flash of light, covered the area.

"(Sparkle)" SFX

It dispelled the magic and she turned back to normal but no soon after that, dark clouds loomed Natsu and Happy's vision and Immense dark aura and intent came out from Lucy, she turned herself to them and let out an eerie grin.

Moments after that, screaming was heard throughout the neighborhood.

"So you think you get away from me, HAPPY?" Lucy said while slashing Happy with a Death Scythe, a military item weapon imbued with strange magic that came from a spirit stone that came from another world, this item can enhance the wielder's physical prowess and the item can dispel energy, form from magic. According to the owner of the shop it is said a spirit of vengeance resides on the scythe that anyone who holds the scythe are more susceptible to go after for revenge but as usual Natsu and Happy did not read the whole description and just bought the item.

Happy's face was filled with grim. "I, I, I, I'm sorry Lucy, I was just curious"

"Well, if a simple sorry is going to cut it we won't need this thing we call vengeance" Lucy's eyes sparkled blood-red.

"Scary Lucy is back, it Edolas all over again"

Happy flew higher on the air, he was about 30 ft above ground but Scary Lucy jump so high and slash on the air, and luckily Happy was able to dodge or would be cut in two. Lucy landed on the roof a house but then jump again continuing to slash Happy in two.

Every slash Lucy made a destructive wind that cuts even the hardest rocks.

"Stop moving you damn cat" Scary Lucy shouted.

"But if I do I will die"

"Cats have nine lives"

"But we don't"

"Well, you don't know that" Scary Lucy said still continuing to cut Happy in two.

"You don't either, so please Scary Lucy stop. I wont do it again I promise" Happy pleaded, while still fleeing for his life with tears from his eyes. Scary Lucy felt aggressive intent. She stopped jumping and landed on a roof of a tall building locating the where intent came to this, Happy was able escaped and hide himself on a corner of an alley and live to see another day.

She heard a snickering voice nearby. "Super Strong Scary Lucy... I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Natsu jumped and attack Scary Lucy with an all out attack breath attack.

"**ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"**

But Scary Lucy whirled her Scythe dispelling Natsu's flame and let out a scary grin.

**"Too weak"**

Scary Lucy whirled her scythe harder and sand from the scattered debris covered the area like smoke. Shocked from what he saw, he froze on mid air thinking what to make of Lucy's attack. He landed inside the sand covered area. Natsu's vision was limited because of the sand-storm, as he try to search for his adversary through the smoke he was suddenly hit by the front of the dreaded colossal scythe on his face. The force from the blow sent him flying unto the wall knocking him out cold. The sandstorm stopped and Scary Lucy maniacally laughed.

**"WA!HA!HA!HA!HA! WEAKLING!" **After laughing, the people on the area ran as fast as they could for their lives.

With no one to take out her anger she went on a rampage destroying more property. A few moments of hacking and slashing later the blood-red glow from Lucy's eye faded and then she collapsed unconscious on the ground was brought to the hospital by Happy, it seemed he was watching from a far.

And No sooner that day the legend of Lucy Hell-Scythe was born.

A day after Lucy's rampage, a repair bill was sent at Fairy Tail.

Making Master Makarov cry. "Again? Why?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note (NEW) November 23, 2014**

The story is not discontinued and still on-going in fact I just finished another chapter though the release will get a delay I really am sorry I just need to rethink some few stuff and correct a bit of grammar.

Anyways, up-vote the story if you like it, leave a review if you want, thank you for reading.

**Long night**

The presence he felt earlier was still there, it was like a wolf glaring and ready to pounce anytime when a prey lowered its guard. This made him anxious even though he has confidence in strength when dealing with this type of thugs, the silence of the background made it look like there were something unknown was hiding on the dark but he kept calm composure as he walks the stairs to lower grounds of Riften where the entrance to the sewer is located. A few turns after, he arrived at an Alchemist Shop it was a shop near the sewer. He opened the door was welcomed by an old woman. The old woman called to her husband about his order. The old man came out from his basement and greeted him.

"I could spare only 20 pieces and for a thousand gold" the old-man said.

"The hell is this?" the Dragonborn said with a look solemn look.

"Well, I told you those things are hard to come by"

"You were bragging about how you had 2000 pieces of this to spare"

"And last time it was only 500 gold for 40 " the Dragonborn said shrugging off the old man's answer.

"This is a rip off old man" He added.

"Well, this is this and that is that" said the old-man

"But I'm your regular here"

"So? I don't care"

"You old coot, this guy here save your hide a thousand times so you could continue making your stupid potions" the old woman interrupts breaking their conversation.

"Stuuuuupid? You damn woman my potions aren't stupid"

"Oh, really who makes a potion that makes you resistant to fire when swimming underwater? Well, I have news for you. You're already resistant to fire when you're on water"

"Damn woman you know nothing of my work"

"Old coot, yeah I do you're so called works lacks common sense"

They continued bickering, while the Dragonborn stood there watching them, thinking what to make of the situation.

"This going to be a long night" he muttered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note (NEW) November 23, 2014**

The story is not discontinued and still on-going in fact I just finished another chapter though the release will get a delay I really am sorry I just need to rethink some few stuff and correct a bit of grammar.

Anyways, up-vote the story if you like it, leave a review if you want, thank you for reading.

**Author's Note (OLD)**

I am so sorry couldn't upload for a while I did finish the story for a few chapters but I'm still editing them.

If you have notice i sometimes edit previous chapter because of grammar, and thank you again for reading...

Here's a short for you to read...

**Preparations Part 3**

**Scale Impaled**

His yellow saurian eyes struggling to blink; he woke up with his scaly skin, feet, arms and tail bounded in silver shackles, he look around and realized he was hanging on the wall. A black haired girl wearing steel armor was sitting on a chair drinking tea, a few meters in front of him but her arms were covered in bandages. He mumbled to himself "How?" then he muttered "Tch…" trying to assess the situation his in. He was sure he was about to give her the final blow as he stared at the girl he tried to recall what happened but his head was still hurt and a bit shaky. All he remembered that the girl retaliated but he couldn't remember how but it doesn't matter now as soon as her master comes home he will be rotting in Riften's dungeon for the next few years or worse, he thought to himself.

He smirked and shouted at the girl."Hey"

"What is it, scum?" the black haired girl answered with a solemn look while drinking her tea.

He tilted his head; this widened his nostrils from his snout. It annoyed the girl; she stood up from her chair glaring at him.

"You called to me with that irritating look, are you looking for a beating?" She said while grabbing a few daggers from table.

"I think I had quite enough of that" He smirked again, hoping to provoke the girl for an opening, but in his mind he finds it funny when she speak to him with her Nordic accent.

She grinned.** "**Really? But I personally think you need more**" **

"Oh, quite the sadists aren't you?"

A flash of daggers answered him. One ended up on top of his head, the other two besides his lower body, it was triangular. The black haired girl, comb her hair sideward with her left hand and then raised a brow.

"Tell me scum, who are you?" she said.

"Just a wandering alchemist"

"I ask who you are not what you do in your pathetic life"

Although the girl was ready to throw a dagger on his snout, she controlled her temper. He observed for a moment trying to figure to say next.

"What I do defines me, it is who I am" he continued.

He heard a sudden stud. This time it wasn't daggers she threw; it was a silver double edged sword it was so sharp that when it landed close to his neck, that only that was left was the hilt. If it weren't for its hilt it would have gone through the wall, a few seconds later a bit of blood drip out from his neck, it seems that it cut him a little. The silvery sword hilt shined a faint light reflected by the candles, sweat came out of his saurian head but it can't be notice because of his scaly skin.

"Oops, so sorry my hands slip" she said in an extremely annoyed voice and while her right eye was twitching but she still sitting on the chair.

His eyes widened out of fear, his face become pale as he felt the tension on the air; the girl is extremely agitated the next thing she throws could be the end of him.

"I really hate scum with a pretense of a scholar" she said as she grabbed a dagger from the table, it was her last dagger. She was looking at it like she was thinking of something while playing with it; whirling it around on her hands. She smirked.

"Well, if you won't tell me who you are then die as a nameless bastard"

As she was about to throw the final blow, a low voice interrupted her.

"Hey"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note (NEW) November 23, 2014**

The story is not discontinued and still on-going in fact I just finished another chapter though the release will get a delay I really am sorry I just need to rethink some few stuff and correct a bit of grammar.

Anyways, up-vote the story if you like it, leave a review if you want, and thank you for reading.

**Author's Note (OLD)**

Yeah I'm so sorry for this uber late update, I was supposed to update my story but I was on some kind of hell-camp deep inside a mountain "I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER" for a MONTH. Yep, you can guess there is no INTERNET there and gadgets were forbidden after dinner. I felt like I just got out of prison, not that I've been to prison it's just a metaphor, really!

Anyways, I almost forgot the black haired girl from the previous chapter was Lydia, I write it on the Argonian's point view though I'm pretty sure that was obvious because I received a mail from someone for that, I mean what the carp -.-.

**Preparations Part 4**

The Dragonborn made his way out of the shop with a glum look on his face he had gotten his supplies but for someone who supposed to get a large amount of items he wasn't carrying anything at all, it was because of his magical inventory which everyone in Tamriel uses and one of the magic discovered by the imperial wizards that is widely accepted in Skyrim. His item was stored on a tiny pouch attach on the side of his waist.

This magic creates a dimensional space inside a container it was cast on. Inside the items are stored in a compressed state, though its form is compressed, its mass isn't.

Such magic takes a toll on a carrier's body the heavier the item that was stored the more strength needed, but for the Dragonborn such a feat is as easy as a sweet roll.

The fog that covers Riften seems to grown thinner and the presence that was watching him earlier was gone or had improved at hiding but the Dragonborn paid it mind. He kept walking casually, along the foggy dark path. After walking a few blocks he reached the stairs. There were no guards; he dismissed this thought earlier because some guards tend to just waste their time at the tavern but it was strange there should be at least two or three guards on the street but there was none.

As he climbs the stairs he muttered to himself.

"Stingy old man, pulling a stupid stunt like that, could've have just given what I wanted from the start, if it weren't for his wife he'd be hanging from the ceiling right now"

He kept on muttering like a fool but that was only a pretense so that his enemies or would be enemies won't figure out what he was doing and continue observing if there are around. He was casting a spell that seeks out any life sign within an area though he could use one of his Thu'um he preferred it in a roundabout way. He saw 2 vivid red colors enveloped on humanoid figures; though they covered in hoods, he could see a bit of their figures to make an assessment on what they are. The other one was a woman with pointy ears, a mer, could be an Altmer or High elves he thought to himself but they were too high and mighty to be acting like a thief, or Bosmer or Wood Elves but they were too nice so it was probably a Dunmer or Dark Elves and the other one was a human, a man probably an imperial based on his small and slender size. They were hiding on a porch of a manor covered by thick fog above a house not far from where he was standing.

He continued walking it seems his adversaries or would be adversaries, does not intend to move only observe, there could be dozens or hundreds of them ready to ambush him on a corner. He could not care less how many they are, for hell hath no fury like the Dragonborn; is what he wanted to say but couldn't because that was arrogant and would ruin his heroic image.

So he kept it in his mind or maybe not.

A dozen of hooded men, mer, and khajiit wearing light leather armors came out of the thick fog and surrounded him; it seems they've used a magic muffling spell on their armors to avoid detection from spells. They were armed with enchanted swords and crossbows.

"Hold it" The male khajiit on the middle spoke, he seems to be their leader.

"…" He stared at the khajiit like he would on a skeever, he did not even draw his sword. He stood there waiting for the khajiit to do his business.

The khajiit pointed his sword at him and the rest readied their bows and swords.

The khajiit spoke in a rather shrill voice. "I'm sure you know, why were here Mr. Dragonborn"

He smirked. "I don't know, lost your marbles? Or perhaps you're offering a skooma? Sorry but I am not interested"

The Khajiit raised brow, a bit agitated. "It seems that crude helmet of yours is too thick for the message to get through that head of yours. Do you know what kind of predicament you are in right now? I don't know about dragons but right now you're alone and facing the strongest of the Blood King mercenaries"

His brows narrowed. "Okay… What business could you possibly have with me?"

"I am in a hurry, please move before I turn you into curry." He added. His expression did not seem change.

"Well, isn't that funny, I guess it's not bad of a line from someone about to die."

His sword was enchanted with fire it glowed red illuminating a bit of the surrounding area. The light of the fire touched the Dragonborn's face. He saw him with a stoic look, unfazed from his threats; standing there like he was watching and waiting for a skeever to wink. He was mocking them. Yes, them, who stand at the pinnacle of the mercenary guild Blood King the infamous underground guild who was within 2 years, rose at the top of the underground guilds of Tamriel. They were famous underground spell-sword's they weren't just ordinary mercenary thugs, they use magic and knows techniques for sneak attacks, sabotage or killing and they even have political connections. Each one of them is like a dozen imperial soldiers, so be it guarding a caravan or assassinating a king they are ready so long as you got the money.

The Khajiit growled in anger.

"REMEMBER LEAVE HIS HEAD INTACT, MAVEN BLACK BRIAR! WANTS HIS HEAD"

"Maven, huh…" He murmured. He was wandering earlier why there was no guards loitering around I guess this answers that his thought to himself.

"CROSSBOWS, FI-!"

The ground quake, a large area of Riften shook from the sewer, dungeon and the residential areas.

"FUS RO DA" An earsplitting thundering sound was last the thing he heard before passing out, a wave of unrelenting force cause by that sound hit them he and his men was sent flying like rag dolls a few meters from where they are. They couldn't move, helpless and frightened.

He saw him coming closer as he lay helpless on the ground, with his sword disarmed from his hand and his body struggling to move. He closes his eyes because that would be the end of him. His footstep were now close, so close, he was in front of him, he clenched his hand with all his might as he brace himself for the worse. But nothing, the Dragonborn walk passed through him and his men. He ignored them, completely.

The Khajiit, widened his eyes. "I guess you win" he murmured as he watch the Dragonborn fade away in the thick fog.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: **

Sorry again super late update I should've put a HIATUS sign but no because I planned to see this through to the end. 5000+ views, wow thanks for the read guys I love you all really. I did not even think I could get a hundred views many thanks to those who bothered to check this out.

I don't think I could update early, I was busy at school 2 months back then after that some other stuff came up and I also got hook on reading some novels but the story goes on. So anyways, the story may seem slow but don't worry I'm getting there I will try my best to update the story from time to time.

For those of you wandering what Lucia look like, Lucia look likes Child-Lucy with a dark dirty blonde hair. I think you can guest where this story is going from there. ;) (SPARKLE) SFX.

**PS: **I'll try to improve my grammar and spelling please tell me if I write something wrong and I'll correct it and it is also to improve my writing skills. I think would make my chapters longer so I don't waste space.

Leave a review if you want or moisturize me, I mean criticize me, anyways up-vote the story if you like it only, takes a click and many thanks again for reading.

**Riften Part 5 **

The sound of papers slowly burning can be heard throughout the quiet room. An old woman, black-haired and has a fierce look on her face was sitting in front of the fireplace for warmth and comfort, using Temple of Mara's pamphlets as incense, although she isn't the Jarl, she controls the whole of Riften from the sidelines, and the Jarl of Riften is nothing but a puppet with a title and her name was Maven Black Briar the most powerful person in Riften. Her influence is spread even unto the back water provinces of Tamriel. She got two guilds working for her the famous Thieves Guild, which specializes in burglary, bedlam, sabotage and framing, and the fearsome Dark Brotherhood which specializes in assassination. One word and you're as good as dead or worse alive and rotting on a dungeon cell.

"DAH"

A bit of dust falls on her right shoulder as she heard an earsplitting sound echoed throughout the room, her whole manor shook and the small trinkets and ornaments that were hanging from the fell down from the ground up to the roof but fortunately it was rather weak and unable to destroy her manor and hear eardrums. Maven slightly turns her head to the direction where she heard the sound she saw the room, it was in a complete mess, silver plates, swords and other expensive ornaments were lying on the ground.

"Well, isn't this a lovely evening"

"It seems the rumors were true" she muttered to herself. She returns to adding pamphlets as incense for the fire.

"I wonder what his game his after all of this" she wondered for a moment but it really didn't matter what his goal is, for woman of power and ambition such as her, a person like that is nothing but a pawn with delusional ideals, a hero in her standard is someone who could control the world. All she wants was his head and gain more political influence at the Empire and rose to the top of the chain.

She let out a wolfish a grin as she watch the Temple of Mara pamphlets burn from crisp to dust in the fireplace. She flicked her fingers a small spirit-like bird half the size of a hawk appeared and flew around on her looking for a place to perch on. The familiar-bird was a spirit-familiar made with magic it is use for sending an urgent and secret messages, as the familiar directly connected to the caster the familiar will know exactly you want to give it to or where depending on the caster will this types of magic were typically use by the nobles and even guilds throughout Tamriel. She held up her right arm and it perch there.

"Hold still" she nonchalantly said. She a grabbed one of her ready made letter from the drawer near her and fed it to the familiar. The familiar gobbled up the whole letter she let it out on the window, it flew fast like a fire-bolt to where it was going only Maven knows.

"You will see soon enough, I have a surprise waiting for you Mr. Dragonborn" she continued adding more pamphlets as incense to the fire.

**Riften Part 6**

**The Cat**

"Hey" a low voice came from the stairs. Lydia turned around she saw a familiar face it was Kharjo a male Khajiit; he was leaning against the wall acting cool, clad in full plated armor. Like her, he traveled with the Dragonborn and shared many adventures with him.

"Kharjo… What the hell? What are you doing here?"

His eyes narrowed and spoke. "I could ask you the same thing, anyways could you calm down for a bit, resume killing that lizard later"

Lydia throws her last dagger directed to the lizard; it landed on the wall a few inches down from his loin. "Well, it seems luck is on your side scaly, at least for a little while"

"…"

There was no reaction. The Argonian just stared at her blankly probably scared to death Lydia thought to herself, but she could not care less; a scum gets what a scum gets.

She sat down on the chair and turned her attention on Kharjo, who was leaning on the wall at the entrance of the stairs. Kharjo looked at her with solemn a face. He noticed her hands were covered with bandages, but he dismissed it for now he needed to ask her something important.

"Is it true?"

"Yes"

Kharjo sighed; his face turned calm and composed, like a burden was lifted from his back. Lydia, remembered she was like Kharjo a few days ago.

"His here in Riften, he'll back later"

Kharjo turned his gaze unto the Argonian shackled on the wall.

"By the way, the door was unlocked when I got here…"

Lydia widened her eyes, and quickly ran upstairs and ran towards Lucia's room; there she was still, sleeping. It was a relief. She forgot guarding the child, because of the Argonian.

She returns downstairs sweating and gasping for air.

Kharjo asked her. "What was that about?"

"Yeah, it's a long story"

She told her about what happen at the tragic night at Whiterun and about the Dragonborn's new journey and the child Lucia. Kharjo take it all in easy for a normal civilian it would be hard for the story just to take it all in but with the time and adventures he spent with the Dragonborn, strange and wondrous things happened all time from the Gods to Daedras and just when he thought he saw it all, the world with the Dragonborn has more to offer.

Both of them smiled and nodded to each other.

"Another journey, eh…"

"Never a dull life with him around" Lydia smiled.

Suddenly, they heard a mild growling, it was the brutish Argonian he wasn't growling but crying, his sniveling wasn't pleasant to hear. Tears drop from his eyes like rain.

"That was… one of the… touching things… I've heard in a while…"

Both of them gave the Argonian a glum look.

"It has been bothering me for a while now but who is this again?" Kharjo asked…

"A moron and a trespassing scum"

"I'm a wandering alchemist…" he continued sniveling. "With great… aspirations…"

Kharjo's face was filled with dismay, dumbstruck and don't know what to say he was overwhelmed.

He shook his head quickly to gauge his senses and turn his attention head to Lydia.

"Ohh…kay... So was it ok for him to hear that"

"Oh, don't worry it's not like scaly here will live long enough to tell about it" Lydia grimaced; she stood from her sit and shackled the Argonian's snout to shut him up and then grabbed something from the cabinet before returning to her sit.

She showed Kharjo a vial, a potion of some kind it was glittering green, Lydia told him that the potion had a potent paralyzing effect. It was probably one of the Dragonborn's experimental potions because he likes to keep some potions in his houses for emergency purposes although most of those potions end up on the market or unused.

She told him about how that brute of a Lizard almost killed her. She was struggling to move and when the lizard was about give the final blow, with all her might, she move her feet move and knock the lizard off guard, she grabbed a potion to her side. It's a do or die situation she wasn't much thinking, adrenaline took over her body and with swift hands she slammed the bottle unto the bastard of a lizard's snout before could even strike.

"I see that explains the bandages" Kharjo exclaimed as he scratch the back of his head.

The lizard narrowed his eyes he wanted to say something but he couldn't because his snout is shackled by a tight rope. He was pretty sure that wasn't what happened it was something else but he couldn't remember what and how, if what she said was true the potions must've knocked him really good to jog his head, but it really doesn't matter now, his going to die anyway he thought. The word "No" echoed on his mind he changed his mind he was going to wait and observe for an opportunity to escape.

"Anyways, we sho-" Lydia narrowed her brows; She heard the door opened, someone entered. Kharjo did the same but he had noticed it earlier than Lydia for he is a Khajiit, and Khajiits have keen senses than most of the races.

They exchange glances and draw their weapons, Lydia her sword and Kharjo his mace.

"About time some idiot showed up" said Kharjo.

"Get your paws, ready cat" Lydia whispered.

. "Aye" Kharjo replied with a smirk.

With Kharjo on the lead both of them let out a wolfish grin as they silently climb upstairs.

**Riften 7**

As the Dragonborn continued walking along the foggy path, he heard a scream it came from the Honor Hall Orphanage. As he heads towards the orphanage, two hooded figures jump down on terrace of a manor they silently ran along the foggy street of Riften, one of a woman, a dunmer, and a man, an imperial.

"Hurry you twit" The woman said in low voice.

"Yes, My lady" He look shook his head from left to right and cautiously looking for someone but since there wasn't anyone on the vicinity he immediately followed the dunmer woman. After, few turns they arrive at a manor connected to the port. The dunmer woman ordered the man to pick the door of the house.

"My lady, are you sure this is okay?" said by the man with slender figure that seems to be her servant.

"What are you talking about, I'm pretty sure it is" said the dunmer woman.

"Pretty sure? …" He looks at her master with a sarcastic look and tone.

"I'm pretty sure we are going to the dungeons for this my lady"

The dunmer woman's eye twitch, a bit agitated at her servants rebuttal

"You better do it fast then…" she angrily.

"Bu—But…"

In his head He complained why they had to this in a round about way when they could've just confronted their target. Her lady always does absurd things this but this is ridiculous. Although it was cold sweat drips from his face but his hood prevents it to be notice. His hands were shaking panicking not knowing how to properly pick a lock. He read a big and long book about lock picking a few days earlier, he was an avid reader but applying the knowledge he gain from reading is different in applying it in real life especially if it involves getting your arse up on a dungeon for days, months or worse.

She got irritated watching his servant struggle picking the lock like an idiot.

"AA-Almost got it my lady"

Suddenly, he heard a clicking sound but the door wasn't open but rather pick was broken and got stock on the keyhole.

"Yarghh, What in the name of Azura, I'll do it you halfwit… It was my mistake to think you could this" she whispered angrily.

But she lost her patience, she kicked the man; he tumbled on the cold floor but quickly got up and stood a few meters behind her scratching the back of his hood. The woman put pointed her index finger at the door and started chanting a spell silently. A small fire encircled on her index finger; though it was small the heat it produces was powerful enough to the pick that was lock though the melting process was slow while she continued to cast her magic on the door, her servant that stood behind her was crying on his mind, it seems there was really no reason for him to the do the lock picking and he spent so much effort to read the entire book because it is one of her ridiculous demands.

She heard a clink and grimaced. She clapped her hands fast and silently although it was more of like tapping of her fingers from her right hand to the palm of her left hands. She was like a child, proud of her work.

She gestured to her servant to come closer. "All done" she said in a low-voice filled with delight.

As she pushed the door gently, it made a low creaking sound; she and her subordinate entered the house.

**Riften Part 8**

They were silently sneaking upstairs the sweet scent of the cooked Mammoth meat can be smelled all over the room. It made Lydia's stomach growled she hasn't eaten since scaly down below made a ruckus. Kharjo raised a brow and gave her a sarcastic look. Lydia's eyes twitch agitated at Kharjo's remark.

They saw a hooded woman was sitting on the chair in front of the still, eating the Mammoth meat Lydia put on the pot earlier. Lydia stood up and walks silently towards the hooded woman Kharjo tried to stop her but he notices another person on the bedroom he cannot do anything rashly he decided to watch silently from the sides for now. What they did not know was that the woman already saw them but decided to ignore their presence, and continued eating the Mammoth meat.

"HEY!" Lydia shouted in anger as she flung her blade near the nape of the neck of the woman.

"Who are you? This is a private property of one the thanes of Riften, leave at once"

She turns to Lydia with an indifferent as if she was saying her threat does not affect her at all, she let down her hood showing her silky-smooth silver hair, ashen grey skin, and red gleaming eyes, she was stunningly beautiful. Lydia was stunned for a moment to see such a beautiful woman.

"I am Sarvi Telvani a lady of the Telvani Household I assure you I have business with the thane of this household"

Lydia tightened the grip on her blade and frowned.

"Oh Yeah and I'm the queen of the mud crabs" She slash the woman without hesitation, Lydia froze in surprise as she disappeared in front of her what she hit was nothing more than a mirage.

"Illusion magic!" she clicked her tongue as she turned around looking for her opponent.

"There!" Pointed his mace on the wall near the fire place as he rushed to the room.

**Happy, Here!**

It was just another normal afternoon at the small run-down second guild of Fairy Tail some of the members of Fairy Tail were currently not present they were doing jobs to prepare for their each respective 3 month training-trip for the Grand Magic tournament Romeo told them about although there was still a few weeks before their training starts their Master Makarov ordered them to prepare earlier.

Master Makarov, Macao, Natsu's team and few other members of fairy tail were outside engaged in interrogating Natsu.

Natsu was hanging upside down on a sturdy tree branch, tightly-tied by rope though he could break from it he would not dare because Erza was glaring at him holding the Death scythe he and Happy bought to dispel the curse on Lucy.

Gray was snickering at the corner, Natsu saw that and shouted. "I'm going to get you for this Ice princess"

"Gra-gray san" Wendy anxiously reacts to Gray's teasing.

"You know isn't that curse with a vengeful spirit or something? Should you be really holding that?" Macao asked as he refrains from asking why Erza was holding the cursed death scythe to begin with.

"Its fine it seems the vengeful-spirit of this death scythe can only possessed by the wielder who first activated it" Erza replied.

Wakaba whispered to the others "Or maybe it's because she's just Erza"

Master Makarov, Macao, Romeo and the others mildly smiled nodding in agreement.

"So let me guess this straight, not only you end up turning Lucy into some bear frog like creature, you end up doing some major property damage" Erza swings Natsu's rope it made him pale and groggy.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I'm so….rry"

Levy, Jet, and Droy returned from their jobs they were not so surprise when they saw Natsu being hang by Erza because that wasn't so unsual.

Meanwhile, Lucy was at the corner sitting on a lumber staring at the clear blue skies lost in deep thought. Earlier she was force to pay the damages she caused on her rampage costing her two months of rent. Her land lord was good enough to reimburse her the money she needed from her advance pay of 6 months of rent.

"Two months of rent, fades away in a flash" She started crying and asking the world why does stupidest of things happen to her.

"You know you don't have to be dramatic all the time Lucy." Happy approach her casually like nothing happened, he was holding another blue rock with an intricate lion shape-design.

"Here, take this Lucy this would cheer you up"

"Why, thank you happy" Lucy smiled though a few veins appeared near her eyes. "Could you go over there?" Lucy pointed at the tree a few meters away from her.

Happy tilted his big blue cat head "If you say so" Happy did what Lucy had instructed.

"Now close your eyes"

"Okay, then what do I do?"

Lucy threw the rock on Happy's face, knocking him down. The rock landed a few spaces near the side of his face.

"Whose fault do you think this is anyway? You damn CAT!" Lucy shouted in her annoyance with happy. After letting her anger out, she sat down and quickly returns to moping at the sky.

With dizzy eyes happy spoke. "I-I-I'm sorry" As Happy gauge his sense; he saw the blue rock glow as it vibrates.

"Eh?" Happy picks up the blue-rock from the ground "Lucy and everyone look!"

"What?" Angrily turn to happy.

The rock glowed intensely, it was blinding and at the same time it emits an eerie sound. Erza and the others turn their attention to the light but the light so bright that they had to cover their eyes except Natsu who can only close his eyes at the moment. After a few seconds, the light dissipates.

Everyone was still covering their eyes, Natsu and worriedly shouted "Happy!?"

As their sight recovers they heard a loud spine-chilling roar, the ground shook a heavy foot collided with ground. After they regained their vision what appeared before them was gigantic blue lion like creature with two big feathery wings. It was a Manticore a creature of legends.

Everyone readied themselves for a battle but the creature did not move it looked from left to right like it was wandering where it was or why everything is smaller for some reason. The members of Fairy tail silently watches for its next move.

Natsu is still recovering his sight "What the hell is that?" he shouted.

After Natsu regained his sight he broke free from the tree and worriedly looked from left to right. "Happy? Where are you happy?"

"Here" The gigantic-lion like creature spoke.

As Natsu turned his attention to the Manticore, he and his friends let out an indifferent voice. "Eh?"

"Happy, Here" The manticore replied. A moment of silence filled the area then followed by the scream of surprise made by the shocking revelation.

"Hap…py!?"


End file.
